


untitled #2

by ino_en_blue



Category: the GazettE
Genre: DOGMATIC -TROIS- @ Le Zénith (Paris), Fluff, M/M, backstage fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ino_en_blue/pseuds/ino_en_blue
Summary: Thanks to Lisa for the beta~





	untitled #2

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lisa for the beta~

           The door of the black van slid open, giving way for Ruki to climb off the vehicle. He hummed, taking in the red walls of the French venue, before turning around to pick his bags up. One on his shoulder, the others dangling from his elbow, he strolled toward the venue, and stopped at the door where Aoi stood.

           “Eh, no smoking inside the venue here ?”

           “It didn’t change since our last world tour,” the guitarist chuckled. “Need a smoke too ?” He added, sticking his cigarette between his lips to retrieve his pack from his back pocket.

           “Always,” the vocalist smiled and stepped out of the entryway, to put his bags down on the concrete as Aoi lit his cigarette. He murmured a thanks as he accepted it.

           “You bought perfume again ?” the guitarist noticed, examining the brand of his shopping bags.

           “Yeah, Dyptique’s are the best. I tried a new one this time around.”

           “Did you ?” The guitarist raised an eyebrow and, without further ado, leaned in to nuzzle his neck. Ruki jumped and froze, startled by the bold move; until Aoi stepped back with a grin.

           “It smells delicious, you always have great taste.”

           The vocalist blinked and red was tingeing his cheekbones before he could try to hide behind his blonde bangs.

           “Don’t startle me like that, dumbass,” he scolded, huffing as he looked away. A few heartbeats elapsed before he added in a small voice, “I’m glad you like it …”

           A soft smile stretched Aoi’s lips in response.


End file.
